


Regret

by kecleon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecleon/pseuds/kecleon
Summary: Larry can't do much dead, and is left to wonder if he could have done anything to save Sal.





	Regret

It was too late.

Despite seeing Ash rush off with proof that Sal was telling the truth, and despite knowing that that proof _would_ save Sal, there was a voice in the back of Larry's mind that knew it was all for nothing. 

Sal Fisher was going to die.

In a way, Larry should have been able to tell that his efforts were going to be pointless. Todd's possession, Ash's initial disbelief, Dr Enon's death - hell, even Larry's lack of action when Sal went and murdered everyone - everything pointed to Sal having no one, nothing that could help him in time.

Despite everything, the execution was going to happen, and Sal was going to die, alone and betrayed.

Was there anything different he could have done?

Larry leaned back against the tree house wall and slunk down, wrapping his arms around his knees. He felt awful, his mind full of different scenarios and possibilities of what could of been. If he hadn't killed himself, and instead tried harder to help Sal, then maybe this could have been avoided. Even if he had killed himself, maybe there was a way he could have reached out to Sal or Ashley, or have found a way to save Todd? Maybe he should have approached Dr. Enon differently?

If he only hadn't spent all his time moping around Addison Apartments!

In a sudden fit of anger, Larry kicked out at some loose boxes, his foot going through the beaten up container. This proceeded to only anger Larry further, and this time his kick caused the boxes to fall over, their contents of various knickknacks spilling out.

Among the mess, Larry noticed a faded photo. He leaned forward to get a better view.

It was the photo of the four friends, back in high school when for Halloween one year they had dressed up in matching costumes. 

Larry stared blankly at the photo, his chest heavy. It was from back when everything was manageable, back when the cult wasn't such a danger. 

It wasn't fair.

None of them had asked for this.

They had done all they could, and yet...

"I tried."

His voice shook and cracked, speaking for no one to hear.

"I swear I tried."

If he could, Larry would be crying. Sobbing, even.

"I tried so hard. We all did."

Even with the ghosts, the red-eyed demon, and the cult, when it all came down to it, this was Larry's fault. If he hadn't killed himself, then Sal would still be alive. If he hadn't killed himself, it was a possibility that no one else would have had to die, either.

If only this all was some nightmare that he'd soon wake up from.

"I'm sorry, Sally Face."

With his foot Larry nudged the box over top the photo so he wouldn't have to see it. All it did was making him feel worse.

If only there was some way he could see Sal, or at least talk to him. 

Larry pressed his hands against his face, eyes shut tight. 

"I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't actually finished episode 4 (i got spoiled for basically all of it though) so this fic might have not been super accurate. hopefully it was worth the read;;;
> 
> i'm thinking about writing another small fic about sal's death but from ash's point of view (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ we'll see i guess
> 
> as per usual - thanks for kudos, comments, etc!! ✌️


End file.
